


Retournement inattendu

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Euh, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, c'est tout
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: A quel moment s'était-il retourné ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème "Hôtel". Au début je partais sur du Vikturi, parce que c'est donné, c'est gratuit, mais les autres couples ne sont jamais assez exploités (surtout côté français !) donc je viens en rajouter une couche !

Michele _détestait_ dormir dans des hôtels.

Certes, en tant que sportif de haut niveau il avait toujours connu des hôtels luxueux, il ne manquait de rien et les installations étaient impeccables, mais le problème était qu'il perdait toujours Sara.

En fait, elle le semait.

Oh il n'était pas si stupide, il avait fini par comprendre la ruse. Certes, elle n'était le genre de fille à se jeter dans le lit d'étrangers, mais elle aimait s'amuser, traîner dans des bars et pouvoir danser avec qui lui chante, sans que son frère ne passe la soirée à faire fuir ses prétendants.

Et le problème c'était qu'elle était douée pour ça ! Alors quand le facteur Emil était rentré dans l'équation, autant dire que le choses avaient été... explosives. Michele avait menacé, presque hurlé, et fusillé du regard le jeune homme qui faisait les yeux doux à sa sœur. Cet imbécile ne toucherait jamais à sa princesse, peu importe le temps qu'il passerait à lui courir après.

Mais... A quel moment s'était-il retourné ?

Peu importe à quel point il remontait dans ses souvenirs, l'italien ne se souvenait absolument pas à quel moment Emil avait arrêté de courir après sa sœur pour lui courir après à _lui_. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer était que cela avait été un moment très gênant, surtout pour lui, et que Sara avait semblé euphorique devant ce changement soudain.

Comme si elle savait quelque chose.

Cette traîtresse.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, il se trouvait à tourner en rond dans l'hôtel où il séjournait, espérant éviter Emil.

Oui, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, parce que ce dernier avait bien évidemment fini par le trouver...

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
